Many inductively coupled plasma optical emission spectroscopy (ICP-OES) systems, inductively coupled plasma atomic absorption spectroscopy (ICP-AAS) systems, and inductively coupled plasma mass spectroscopy (ICP-MS) systems use a solenoid receptive of an RF electrical current for forming a plasma.